gaaracarsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze
Blaze "Destroyer of Worlds" Wallace '''(Unknown birthday) is one of the non-Youtuber members of the group since the camera is too afraid to record him. Known for his destructive abilities, Blaze is the only living being who has successfully stopped and pushed back Andy during a test of strength. '''Aliases: * Ballace To The Wallace * Crow Puncher * Father of Chaos * Hardcore Blaze * Russian Driver * Savior of Channels * Savior of Economies * Savior of Strays * Sparer of Suns * The Destroyer of His Own Wallet * Tony The Tipsy Tiger * Tree Chopper * Uncle B Appearance Before The War: Before the war, Blaze commonly wore his black finger-less gloves, the prescription aviators, along with the ushanka. Otherwise, his apparel changed rather frequently from cargo-pants to pajama-pants and back with American-shirts, eagle-shirts, gun-shirts, and pug-shirts being the most common for that category. Putting apparel aside, Blaze was always clean-shaven. Appearance After The War: After the war, Blaze swapped out his finger-less gloves for a more powerful version while retaining the aviators and ushanka. Overall, everything else has remained the same, however he has been seen from time to time without the ushanka and it is rumored that his left eye is no longer real. Whether or not his eye is real has yet to be confirmed or shown. Base of Operations: Fort Wallace(堡塁ウォレス)- An impenetrable fort that few have ever entered and returned. It is hidden from the naked eye, cameras, and even satellites. Fort Wallace is where Blaze stores a large portion of his arsenal, his database, The Portal, as well as his last resort- A pug named Teddy. Status as the groups Medical Specialist: Has intermediate medical knowledge and can render first-aid, mostly uses his medical knowledge in combat or when disposing of bodies. Status as the groups Weapons Expert: Despite his negative memory, Blaze has an extensive knowledge of international weaponry as well as how to use them. Any newly created weapon out-dating Blazes database can be analyzed at first glance and mastered within seconds. During both day and night, Blaze constantly surrounds himself with his own personal weapons even though his bare fist are enough to collapse buildings, he even goes as far as to put a machete under his pillow when sleeping. While he can wipe out an army single-handily, he is usually paired with Andy to make an even deadlier combination. Transportation: The Blazemobile(燃えるモバイル)- ' '''Indestructible, custom-made Dodge Caliber which runs entirely on fear. It is mostly used for the purpose of preserving stamina but is also used in order to joy-ride around. This car is where Blaze stores many of his weapons, equipment, and Gatorade. There is not much information further on it to have been reveled, but the ''Blazemobile is scheduled to appear in a future video. Equipment: * Black Padded Knuckle Gloves(Fingerless)- Allows Blaze to create more mass destruction, cause less damage to himself, all the while exerting less energy. * Brown Padded Knuckle Gloves(Fingers)- An upgraded version of the fingerless version. Less pain, more gain. * Dust Mask- Seals off Blazes destructive breath powers which, in turn, keeps the world from freezing over or burning to a crisp. The longer he wears the mask, the more devastation it will cause upon removal. * Military Backpack- Thin, heavy backpack covered in pockets. At all times it has enough weapons to arm an army, and enough drinks to hydrate an army. It also carries blankets, pillows, and bullets. It's seemingly bottomless trait is due to the ability Black Hole which is Inherited from the Authority of Gluttony, an extension of being the Merchant of The North. * Prescription Aviator- Sunglasses that allow the sun to survive. Should Blaze ever look at it without them, it would spontaneously destroy itself from the inside-out. They also help him to analyze enemy movement patterns, weapons, and other small details. * The Brain- Custom program carried around on a quantum computer and transferred using a USB stick. When run on a computer, both the computer and the network it's connected to fry and are disabled for a week. * Tiger Mask- Enables the wearer to assume the persona of Tony The Tipsy Tiger by temporarily sacrificing their own. * Ushanka (Russian Hat)- Seals off Blazes wind nature ability. Without it on, nearby objects are shredded by blades of wind do to the sharpness of Blazes curly hair. Weapons: * .357 S&W Magnum- Usually stored in Fort Wallace, Blaze can shoot an ant between the eyes from at most 70 miles away using it. * 12 Gauge Double Barrel Shotgun- Has a power equivalent to that of nine spread shots contained in the form of one buckshot. Run at first sight. * Bowie Knife- Acquired during the Depot Days video. Purpose has yet to be revealed. * Branding Iron- Medical purposes, also used in combat. Has Blazes initials carved into the end. * Camping Hatchet- One pound hatchet which had been attained and broken during the same day. Was used to cut down two trees before and after it was broken. It's remains still linger in the back of the arsenal. * Combat Axe- Used for picking his teeth, other various unknown assignments. Like the machete it is kept at his bed. * Combat Knife- Fixed knife dubbed by Blaze as the "Toothpick knife" it's exact purpose is unclear. * Fist/Legs- Arguably the most dangerous weapons Blaze possesses. The destructive powers of his legs alone allow him to run at the speed of light leaving a path-of-destruction in his place, anyone and anything in this path is instantly vaporized. The full extent of his fist are unknown, but it is said that Blaze once stopped a tornado by punching it dead in its tracks. Other than this, his fist are known to destroy cars, buildings, and even tanks. * Light-Detecting Bombs- Special bombs invented by Blaze that are disguised as parcels and explode upon light-ray detection. * Machete- Carries it around during the day, stores it under his pillow at night. * Machete(3 feet)- One of Blazes primary defensive weapons, it is kept in Fort Wallace should it be needed. * Sharpened Shovel- Unknown purpose, suspected to be used for decapitations. * The Wallace Sword(ウォレスの剣)- Rightful heir, currently in a foreign governments protection. Attributes: * Blood of Destruction(破壊の血液)- Having inherited it, Blaze has access to the powers of destruction. ** Limit Breaker(限界突破)- Blaze's maximum stat cap is raised 50% before accounting other abilities and attributes.. ** Only when Solar Eclipse is activated- Constantly heals any wounds, old or new, no matter how serious. This can not be used to affect another person and has no combat capabilities. ** Strength(強さ)- Blaze has the ability to lift many large objects with ease such as but not limited to: One semi truck in each hand, a boulder, a full water tower, or a space shuttle. This strength allows him to effectively demolish anything in his path. Blaze can subconsciously lower his strength when needed, and raise it back up within seconds. ** Speed/Agility(速度/敏速)- Using his strength, Blaze can create immense force through his limbs which allow him to run, eat, or punch at the speed of light. Depending on how much strength he uses, one may be able to see an indentation of his footprints upon leaving. ** Senses(感覚)- All of his senses are heightened to a certain degree. However, two in particular are dramatically higher than the others. *** Sight(視力)- Heightened eye senses allow him to read an 11-point font sign over 50 miles away. This distance is 25 miles greater when the Prescription Aviators, are equipped'. '''This eye-sight makes him even deadlier as the groups weapons expert. A down side to his increased sight however is that it amplifies Carsons '''Pale Skin(薄い肌) '''ability, although this is entirely avoidable by equipping the ''Aviators ''which would instead nullify it. *** '''Sound(音)'- Heightened ear senses allow him to hear his prey breathing from at least 30 miles away. His ears have a built-in filter that prevents any loud noises from injuring his ear drums. So far, the ability Skeletal Eclipse preformed by Carson is the only exception to Blazes filter. Using an invisible GPS in his mind, Blaze can pinpoint where sounds are coming from. He can also tune out noises from undesirable locations in order to prevent an overload. ** Stamina(スタミナ)- As his abilities are linked to everything, including his entrails, Blazes blood can naturally pump at a much higher rate than the average person giving him a large pool of stamina to draw from. ** Triangle Nullify(三角形を無効にする)- No magic is stronger than the users, but they also sacrifice their own magic's advantage. * Blood of The Northern Merchant(北の商人の血液)- Grants the Northern Merchant Authorities. ** Authority of Gluttony(暴食の権能)- Enables access to the Black Hole ability along with a rare attribute. *** Blessing of The Darkness(暗闇の祝福)- Grants access to Dark-Magic. ** Authority of Greed(強欲の権能)- Enables access to many powerful attributes and abilities, known and unknown alike. *** Intelligence(知性)- The user is granted a 25% permanent increase to their intelligence. *** Memory(記憶)- The user has a permanent 50% increase to their memory. However, Blaze's memory is so drastically bad that it remains below average. ** Authority of Wrath(憤怒の権能)- Enables access to many powerful unique traits such as the Aura of Madness '''(And the ability '''Madness by extension) however it also brings forth Pain Synthesis as a side-effect. *** Aura of Madness(狂気のオーラ)- Aura so strong that non-living and living things alike can feel it imbuing them with fear. **** Arrow Evasion(矢避け)- Thrown weapons such as axes, darts, or knives change directions effectively making them impossible to hit Blaze. Does not effect bullets. **** Chaos(混乱)- Individuals who cannot resist magic, or who have not inherited a defensive bloodline trait, have their mind scrambled when in close proximity to Blaze. This causes them to exhibit short term memory loss, confusion, or difficulty in thinking, it is also possible for someone to exhibit all three at the same time. Unlike the ability Madness(狂気) '''this attribute does not create excess madness or harm the user. **** '''Default Winner(デフォルト受賞者)- This attribute makes any loss an instant win, or alternatively makes any no a yes. Through the Aura of Madness people are corrupted with fear and are unable to declare anyone else a winner or turn Blaze down. This benefits him for gambling, getting alcohol early, the Russian nuclear codes, and dinner at a restaurant. It was most recently used to get a free bowie knife during the Depot Days 2017 video. Attribute does not take effect, or is resisted, against defensive bloodlines. Negative Attributes: * Pain Synthesis(苦痛合成)- Every once in awhile, Blaze stumbles across a negative biorhythm. During this period of time he feels exhausted, pain, and drowsiness making it difficult for him to engage in combat or move around. * Memory(メモリー)- Only applies to matters not regarding Russia, weaponry, or wars. In any other case, Blaze struggles to recall the most recent of topics. * Luck(運)- Any 50/50 odd that Blaze encounters is shifted 70/30 against himself. Because of this, it is near impossible for him to gamble. However, gambling is not particularly needed anyway since it is impossible for Blaze to lose, even if he lost. ** His luck made Carson jokingly refer to Blaze as "Blaze, the Destroyer of His Own Wallet" during the events of the Depot Days 2017 video. Abilities: * Absolute Strike(絶対命中)- Passive. Every first strike that Blaze throws is guaranteed to land, all strikes following are 50% more likely to land. Only takes effect if the strike is something that would otherwise be physically capable of landing. * Aggressor (侵略者)- Passive ability. Grants Blaze a 10% higher damage output if his attack is planned beforehand. * Ambush(待ち伏せ)- Passive ability. When aware of an approaching combat, Blaze always strikes first. * Black Hole(ブラックホール)- Special ability that only Blaze is capable of activating due to his status as the Merchant of The North. Using Dark-Magic, he can rip a hole in time and space in order to store items in another location and retrieve them at will. Alternatively, Blaze can activate it inside himself in order to eat his enemies alive. ** Comically, this ability enables Blaze to store large weapons in small containers such as an RPG or an assault rifle in his jacket arm pocket meant to hold bullets. ** This ability was used to sneak a tree into his school in the past. ** Any status of Black Hole having a limit is so-far unknown. * Dual Strike(デュアルアタック)- Passive ability. When attacking in unison with an ally, both Blaze and the ally gain an increased damage output of 10% * Elbow Room(肘部屋)- Passive. When in an open area, Blaze does 10% more damage and moves 5% faster. * Gatorade Creation(ゲータレード創造)- The user is granted an odd and unique ability which allows them to create an unlimited supply of bottled Gatorade from within the earth and expelled to the surface. Granted from the Authority of Greed. * Heavy Blade(剛剣)- Activated, has no time-limit for its use. The user sacrifices 10% of their speed for 30% more damage output. * Infinite Darkness(無限暗)- Hallucinatory Dark-Magic that shuts down the opponents sight of all but their own body, forcing them to stand in the darkness. This technique does not restrict any of the other senses and normally requires eye contact in order to activate, but Blaze is capable of activating it through the Aviators granted he can see the enemies eyes. * Instant Kill(瞬殺)-- '''also known as --Annihilator(滅殺)'- Activated ability. Has a 5% chance of activating and if so, instantly kills the target regardless of health or enemy skill. Impossible to affect, even if activated, against defensive based bloodlines. * '''Luck Drain(幸運の吸収)'- Passive ability only usable by those with extraordinarily bad luck. Allies suffer a debuff of 10% in their own luck stat when in the users proximity. Does not affect enemies,though it will affect bloodlines. * Russian Aptitude(ロシア人の適性)- Passive. The user is granted secret Russian knowledge as soon as it is conceptualized. * Solar Eclipse(日食)- Special ability that only Blaze is capable of activating. Drawing upon power from the sun, he is temporarily given the attribute of regeneration(再生) '''As a bonus, this ability also accelerates '''Stamina(スタミナ) '''allowing Blaze to continue any conquest. Only possible to activate during the day, any existing effects are nullified at night. * '''Solidarity(連帯)- Passive ability that is always activated. Inspires nearby allies to do 10% more damage when in proximity to Blaze. * Strength Cry(力の叫び)- Activated ability. Every ally within a short proximity is temporarily granted 20% higher damage output. * Madness(狂気)- Special ability that only Blaze is capable of activating. Using his inherited Aura of Madness, Blaze is capable of driving a nearby person insane. Those affected experience visual and auditory hallucinations, severe pain, then expose the whites of their eyes and foam at the mouth where they are then rendered mad. ** This ability can only be used a few times per day and will either not work or be resisted against those who have defensive bloodlines, a resistance to magic, or certain abilities. ** Whether successful or not, usage results in excess madness which can potentially harm the user. * Miracle(奇跡)- Passive ability that activates itself no more than twice per day. Blaze can survive an otherwise lethal attack by reducing the damage by half. * Vengeance(復讐)- Passive ability. For every 20% of health that Blaze loses, he gains 10% more damage output. Pre-Timeskip: Drifting Cloud, Silent Darkness Arc: Blaze first makes his appearance during the prologue chapter of the first arc where he is messing around with his bloodline in childhood such as: Destroying abandoned buildings, fighting strangers on the street, and tearing cinder-blocks in half like paper. He makes no other appearance throughout the arc but is mentioned a few times. Rachis Arc: Blaze makes his debut modern-day appearance in the first chapter where he shows up alongside the other members of the ABC Formation: Andy and Carson. Throughout the arc, him and Andy push each other aside and walk in front while traveling throughout the Depot Days festival and calmly bickering with each other. During the second chapter, a man in a nearby booth calls out to them to come arm-wrestle him. Andy and Blaze flip a coin and Blaze goes first but accidentally breaks the mans arm in nineteen places. Andy claims that he could have done the same thing and they wind up arguing over who of the two is more powerful. They quickly and mutually agree to fight, while ignoring alternative 'challenges' from Carson, but before the match can began the police arrive and they skedaddle back to Fort Wallace. The arc ends with them deciding to fight on the other side of The Portal and Hayden shows up as backup after a call from Carson. Bloody Days Arc: Andy and Blaze continue their power-struggle from the previous arc and travel through The Portal to a near-deserted island which is stationed by a military of unknown affiliation. Their battle last for a solid three days and nights without rest before the scene becomes a four-way deadlock between Andy--Blaze--Carson, and Hayden trying to stop either-- And the islands military. Andy and Blazes battle concludes with the destruction of the island along with their military which also, unbeknownst to the group, releases The Witch. The arc concludes with Andy and Blaze deciding on being the sturdiest and strongest respectively. Ethnocentric/Of Frost Arcs: Not seen in either of these arcs spanning over a time period of roughly a month, but he is mentioned by both Carson and Hayden during the events of each--Both of whom are in the hospital due to the events of the Bloody Days Arc. A Jew Hope: Blaze makes an appearance at the very end of the arc when he and Andy go visit Steven in the hospital from his Natural-Victim attribute and torture him by eating in front of him. Ignition Point Arc: Blaze is briefly seen with Andy while The Witch is nearby plotting an attack against them for destroying her island before she decides to drop attacking them altogether and target Steven instead due to his Provoke attribute. She Craws, She Flies, She Lurks-- The Witch Appears Arc: Blaze makes an appearance toward the end with Hayden and fends off The Witch whom is trying to kill Steven. He is later seen discussing with Andy while Hayden 'attempts' to heal Steven. Just Another Game of Shogi Arc: Blaze, Carson, and Hayden travel through The Portal ''to go investigate the remains of the island destroyed during the events of the Bloody Days Arc in order to find out who and what The Witch is. '''Quotes:' "Трахни свою мать." -Calm casual saying. "Get in, comrade, we're here!" -After driving through Andy's living-room wall. "Gonna go 'nyoom!'" -Flying down the interstate during the events of the Multi-Mile Traffic Jam video. "Fucking, cunt!" -heard in the same video. "I can fix that." -Playing the role as group medic. "Hello, traveler!" -Selling people things from his jacket "Germ-X huh? You can use that to kill someone." -During a casual conversation with Carson "Give dollar, now!" -Mugger Blaze "Forward on red, forward on red- Rush B!" -Running a red light "Shut the face, we go here." -Turning on yield when it is not his right-of-way "Get out of ze way, I go now!" -When backing out of a parking spot and another car is there "GPS say we go this way, we go this way." -Seconds before collision with building "Damn, another building run out in front of car." -Seconds after collision with building "We do not have siren, just front bumper. Vroom, vroom." -About to pull someone over despite not being law enforcement. "I need a firm grasp on the passage of time." -No context available. "We got Fritos!" -Luring Andy into his car. "We have hostages, pay $2.25 or he might die or something." -Saving the lives of an entire school. Unfortunately, Blaze mistakenly took Steven hostage due to his natural 'school-shooter' vibe so the plan did not work. "Well there goes the sheriff, let's follow him." -Russian Driver Blaze making those in the car with him question their life decisions. Trivia: * He can fluently read and speak Russian. * Drives with the speed/instincts of Russia, but with the results of San Marino. * Andy and Blaze officially fought during the events of the Bloody Days Arc. The battle took place on the other side of The Portal and lasted three days and nights before being broken up by Carson, Hayden, and a military of unknown affiliation. Should the two of them ever fight without any interruptions, the battle would last forever. * Legends say that he can destroy a planets sun, as opposed to Andy's blocking of the sun. * Most information on him is either unidentifiable or unconfirmable since each intelligence gatherer assigned to him keeps disappearing. * The closer he is, the louder one can hear the USSR national anthem * Despite his age, Blaze has an extensive track record: **Using Black Hole, Blaze once brought a tree to school and upon releasing it, destroyed the roof. **''Door Replacement Services(DRS)'' know Blaze's entire family by name after being called out so many times. **At the beginning of the Rachis Arc, a mugger set his sights on Blaze whom effortlessly brought the mugger down by breaking his own knife off and slitting his throat with it. **During the Rescue Arc, Blaze single handily broke Steven out of jail after the latter spray painted a train. Neither of them were detected in the process. **Blaze won all gold medals during the Tournament Arc when 96 of the competitors mysteriously failed to show up. **Using the ABC formation with Andy and Carson, Blaze defeated every major arc villain during the War Arc and still managed to get home in time for tea. ***During the height of the War Arc, Blaze saved the lives of an entire Russian village when an enemy threw a grenade at him and Blaze just caught and put the pin back in it. Afterwards Blaze dealt with the enemy using his grenade, before later blowing it up for fun at the end of the war. **Following the events of the War Arc, 'The Trail of Tears' has officially been redefined as anywhere Blaze has walked. **The movie Hardcore Henry was based on Blazes diary entries but was toned down for western release. **Brought to tears after hearing about Blazes exploits, artist Blue Stahli released: The Destroyer of All Things.